The Future Queen is a He?
by SoulNinja05
Summary: Moved over from my Wattpad: SUFIN: News flooded the Kingdom of Espa that Prince Berwald is looking for a Wife when the Bachelorette's get out of control, they are forced to evacuate and head for the small town of Ivor, where Berwald falls in love with his future Queen, Tino, who's a dude. Rated T for now:
1. Chapter 1

This is a Hetalia SUFIN fanfiction.

I plan on fixing some minor issue with the story:

If you have a better name for the kingdom I'm open to suggestions, and Names for the Betrothed it has to be Nordic names.

* * *

The Land of Espa.

A small island miles from any land.

This is where our story takes place, a completely made up world, and made up places.

* * *

Character list:(mostly for me so I don't have to guess how to spell their names)

Finland: Tino

Sweden: Berwald

Norway: Lukas

Iceland: Emil

Denmark: Mathias

Austria: Roderich

Germany: Ludwig

Prussia: Gilbert

* * *

I was thinking everything that happens over. Only last week my Mother and Father told me I was betrothed to a girl who's name is Dutchess, who's from two towns over. She and her father came out only to call off the wedding when news of the Prince of Espa was looking for a wife, she said; "I don't need a commoner I need a Prince!" She yelled and her father agreed before they walked out and I only could guess headed to the palace, my parents were infuriated. Soon the whole town caught word of the Prince search and all the Bachelorette's headed to the palace waited for the Prince to make one of them a Princess.

I left the house and started to walk to a spot a few friends and I like to go to, when the girls used to chase us we headed there because they didn't like to go too far from the town. It's a couple miles away from the town on the road by a river.

When I got there I saw that Lukas and Emil were already here. The two are brothers, I went to High school with Lukus, while Emil was 3 years behind. They were sitting on the ground tossing rocks into the river. I smiled and called out to the two of them.

"Hey~," I called quickening my pace to join them by the river. the two looked over and waved at me. When I got near, Emil handed me a stone, I took it and smiled. "Thanks, Emil. So, what do you guys think about this whole thing?" I asked laughing. I took a look at Lukus, its hard to tell what he's thinking, but over the years I picked up on little things.

"It's a disaster...just glad I have a while before I have to marry...her," he mumbled, he hid his chin in his arm as he watches the sky change slowly. It was the late afternoon, the sun will be set in a few hours. I nodded at his words.

"Yeah, she is a disaster," Emil said tossing his last rock in the river. "I'm glad I'm not part of this craze-fest..." Emil said laughing he dusted his hands before he sits down, I sign and looked at the rock, before I chucked it at the river. watching it skip across the river before It sunk...

* * *

In the Palace of Mulvrik.

The City streets are filled with women across the great land of Espa, with more piling in. Above the city streets in a bird's eye view, the Prince views the crowded streets...

"This is too...much," he said, leaning on the glass window. "I've nearly gotten to a few girls...an...already have a migraine," he mumbled.

" See I told you. This is what happens when you Publicly announce these things. just like your father did if I remember correctly 24 years ago. It took him 2 years to find the women he'd choose your mother." Roderich said.

"I can't wait two years...I need to find the one, before..." the prince places his hand on his mouth as he feels the need to puke in the mention of marrying the Duchess of Orkla.

"Yes she was awful...Where did you Father found that creature.." Roderich said almost laughing. The price was trying to keep a straight face.

"YO YO YO CUZ!" A loud voice echo through the halls, the prince looked over to see his cousin Mathias the Duke of Wigmore.

"Hello Mathias." the price said he looks back out the window before he got up.

"Got a lot of ladies waiting to meet the prince," Mathias said he grabs a hold the prince's shoulder. "Right Berwald. You think I can pick one for myself?" he asked.

The prince knows as Berwald looked at his annoying cousin and nodded." sure knock yourself out." he mumbled. The Duke jumped with joy before looking out the windows to look for one.

"Oh Man this is hard," he said as he keeps looking, he soon stop and lean his face on the window before he blurted out "I'm no longer interested..." he said

There was the sound of footsteps running towards them, it was Ludwig and Gilbert;

"Sir the women's have started a mob!" Gilbert said out of breath. "The king has requested an immediate evacuation, meet him in his studies," Ludwig said. The Prince and the Duke nodded and ran to the stairwell.

"Don't leave me!" Roderich yelled.

* * *

(Tino)

It was almost midnight when Mom called me downstairs, I was sleepy and grumpy. I pulled my covers off and proceed to get up. the wood floor was cold so I jumped back on my bed. I was just waiting a bit...before I started to close my eyes to go back to sleep, that's when I heard her start to yell. "TINO GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I jump up and rushed downstairs. She only yells when its emergency. once I'm downstairs I headed to the living room where I heard voices. I saw Mom and Dad standing, once I enter further I notice the royal family was here. "There you are Tino, come greet our guest for the week." my mother said smiling she pulled me over. "say hello!" she whispered to me.

"Hello," I said before I looked over at dad."What's going on?" I asked, then the king spoke.

"This morning the women of this nation got aggravated and started a mob in the kingdom, they have broken the door and invaded the castle looking for Prince Berwald, Since your father is the only council member that didn't have a daughter, we planned a secret escape over the years in case something happens." The King said I just nodded.

"So why did you call me down so late?" I asked, "shouldn't this be something for the morning?" I said, Mom turn to look at me and she smiled.

"Well, we needed to arrange a place for our guest's to sleep. I hope you don't mind if the Duke and Prince Sleep in your room? Since the guest bedroom was changed into your father's office from office." Mom said looking at dad he just gave her a what?

I was about to reject the idea when someone behind me spoke: "We can sleep on the floor." I looked to see the Prince, he had blue eyes and blonde hair, he was pretty tall, next to him was his cousin the Duke, he was also tall, almost taller than the Prince. He just gave a smile.

"We got our stuff out of the Car, Roderich is ready to head back to the castle." the Duke said the King got up. "Great!" he says and walked over to the price and Duke. "Your Mother and I will be heading back with Ludwig and Gilbert to take care of the problem, keep an eye on your cousin and we'll be back in the morning." The King said before he and the Queen and the Two other left the house. Mom quickly scrambled to action.

* * *

(Berwald)

Once my dad and mom left Mrs. Vainamoinen took our cases and took them upstairs, following behind her was Tino I watch him for a moment, he's cute, not a girl, but he's cute, I think I might just...My mind wonders as my brain tells me to follow him. Mrs. Vainamoinen was making a blanket pallet on the floor she looked up at us. "I'll have Ross drag the air mattress out for tomorrow," she said. " you can sleep in the loft," she said I looked to see an open area next to the stairs. It was empty.

"Thank you," I said, she just nodded and walked downstairs, Tino walked over to us.

"The upstairs Bathroom is right here," he said pointing to the door. "You can change in there," he said, I nodded, I was going to tell Mathias to go into the bathroom to undress but he was already in his boxers and under the covers. I just sigh and went to the bathroom, I closed the door. I looked around, the bathroom was clean, The wallpaper was a light blue and white, It had painted wood trims, and the floor tile was white. The bathtub was small, the curtains and floor rug were also light blue and white. I walked over to the counter to look in the mirror.

I started to take my jacket off. Tino's cute, he's exactly what I'm looking for. I folded my jacket and place it on the counter, I then proceed to unbutton my shirt. I'll have to ask my dad about this when he returns. I took my pants off and put them on the pile, the only thing I'm in is my black boxers. I looked at myself and smiled before I headed back out the door, I came back in the room to see my cousin still asleep and Tino who was checking his phone, he looked over, I saw him look down for a quick second before backup, I kept in a smirk.

"I should also tell you My friend comes over early and drags me out of bed for work, So if you wake up, cause I'm yelling or he's yelling it'll be his fault," he said, I gave him a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said before I crawled into the pallet of covers, I took my glasses off and put them on the bookshelf right as Tino got up to turn off the lights. The room went dark, but I could hear his footsteps walking to his bed before I heard him getting into his bed, I didn't fall asleep right away, I was listening to him breathing, as it slowed down, as he fell asleep.I closed my eyes, and I fell asleep.

(Next morning)

I woke to a quick squeal and thump. I jolted up to see Tino getting dragged out the room to the bathroom, I'm guessing that was his friend. I heard the water starting to run. There was few moment of silence before I heard Tino Whine before the friend came back with my Clothes, no longer folded. "These yours?" he asked, I nodded my head when he drops my clothes on my lap. Then he walked over to Tino's dresser to grab Tino's clean clothes. Through all of this, my cousin was still asleep until Tino's friend walked over and trip. He fell on top of him. He opens his eyes to an angry stranger.

"Hello Georges did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" he asked grabbing a hold of him so he was in his grip. "Let go of me!" He yelled squirming in his arms. Mathis just smiled and pulled him closer.

"Mathias let go of Tino's friend," I said, he let a loud whine out before he let go of him. He got up and kicked Mathias before he grabs the clothes he dropped. "That ass..." he mumbles as he walked out. "I'm totally marrying her, I call dibs," Mathias said

"I think that's a boy," I said, looking at Mathias as his reaction never changes he just laugh and slapped my back,

"Like I said cuz, Dibs! I don't care if he's a he, as long as I get to tap that ass every night I'll be fine," he said before he jumped up and ran out the door. I put my clothes to the side and got up and walked out the door.

* * *

(Tino POV)

I was shocked and woken, above me, was Lukas. "Time to get up sleepy, it's time for work..." he said before he looked over at a spot. "Who's your guest?" He asked I had to take it in for a few moments, but before I can respond he tossed my covers off and dragged me out of bed into the bathroom. I managed to get up as soon as he started my shower." you know I can do this by myself, Lukas." I said, I notice the prince's Jacket and a grab it and pulled it to my nose taking in his scent I barely caught a whiff of it yesterday night When he walked passed me. It was delicious. "I want to marry him," I mumbled into his shirt, I was about to grab his pants when Lukas grabbed them. I let out a small whine and watched him take the prince's clothes into the room."These yours!" I heard him yell before I could hear my dresser going through, then there was a yelp. Lukas felled. before he started to yell.

"Let go of me!" I heard, I waited and watch as Lukas came back blushing he enter the room before he closed the door. "Ok Tell me who they are now, real quick no fillers you can explain at work." He said.

"Oh, um Prince Berwald and Duke Mathias," I said he went even red."Why are they here?" he stopped himself before he pointed to the shower. "No, wait not now strip and jump into the shower, when you're done I'll be downstairs or outside." He said before he opens the door, Outside was Mathias. "Hey baby, I can show you a good time, we can both take turns rocking each other," he said licking his lips and rocking his lower area I watch as Prince Berwald grabbed his ear and dragged him downstairs, Lukas turn and shuttered before he walked out and shut the door. I laughed a bit before I took my shorts off and jumped into the shower.

* * *

(Lukas POV)

I closed the door and walked downstairs where Tino's Mother was talking to another woman, I stopped in and say hello to her, but Duke Mathias got up and dragged me to where he was sitting, I was now sitting on his lap, while he was only in his red boxers, That's when I notices It was the King and Queen.

" Uncle, bless our marriage!" He said holding me in his arms, I was shocked out of my mind and the king humoring the Duke nodded his head.

"Of course Nephew, you two are blessed," he said laughing along with the Queen, I let out a scream before I kicked the Duke and ran out the door, I heard him chase after me. Sorry, Tino, I'll see you at work, I told myself as I run away from him, I soon lost him, I walked around the corner and I bumped into someone who soon grabbed a hold of me, I dared to look up, I stared at the Duke's face as he smiled. "It's ok honey we don't have to get married right way we can wait," he said. I let out a big sigh, "I'm not marrying you because I'm already betrothed to someone else." I watch his smile sink.

"You're Betrothed? to who?" he said a little upset. "I must know this man's name! So I can send him into the pit." He said I was a little annoyed. "Her name is Astrid, She's a spoiled little bitch, her daddy gets her anything she wants and she just had to have me, also couldn't refuse him since he's richer than my family." I said I looked at him and he nodded,"I also work for him, so he threatened to fire me if I refuse." I said I pulled away from his arms, once he realized I was already walking to work. He joined me, I stopped. "You can't go around town naked...we can hang later," I mumbled the last part and rushed faster.

I managed to get to work a few minutes early, so I just sit outside waiting for Tino who was soon seen walking with the Prince, he had a smile on his face, it looked like they had an interested conversation, a fool could see the aura between the two, like they were meant to be, but fate is a bitch and they would never end up together, I got up and greeted them.

"Sorry I ran out on your Tino," I said before I looked at Berwald. "Thank you for bringing him here," I said and he just nodded before he turns to Tino gave him a smile before he walked off. "At least he has the decency to dress before stepping outside," I said and Tino smiled. "I know we saw him down the hill, staring at the factory, mumbling something about pits." I smiled and we walked in only to get yelled at by our Boss for being late, what 2 min late is not bad.

It was late in the afternoon, almost quitting time, all day Tino been trying to tell me why the Prince and Duke where were here had to stop with our Boss Mr. Thorsen got closer.

"So the girls overrun the castle, and they evacuate to your place because your father is the only council member that doesn't have a girl," I said and he nodded.

"It makes no sense, they could have gone anywhere," Tino said I turn back to my work and worked

* * *

(Berwald POV)

I dropped Tino off at work, it looked too dangerous for him, but I didn't argue, I headed back down the hill, where Matthias was still in his boxers looking down and thinking of a plan, I walked over to him and dragged him back to the Vainamoinen house. We walked in and Mathias ran up the stairs, I saw that Dad was still here.

"Dad, I need to tell you something in private," I said I walked back outside, I waited for him to join me. He sits down by me. I was quite for a while before I asked.

"Do I have to marry women?" I said looking forward waiting for a response, I listen to his breath as he let out a big sign.

"You like a man, don't you?" he asked, I looked at him to see what he was doing, he scratching his beard. "I kinda guessed it, after the first 3 women you met yesterday, you just didn't seem interested, in them at all."

"I like Tino..." I said looking at my father who now had a smirk on his face, he just nodded.

"Ok, I'll send Duchess of Orkla a letter of apologies, You'll also need to tell the Vainamoinen how you feel about their son and plan on telling him as well." I nodded and Got up and went inside to tell Mr. and Mrs. Vainamoinen.

* * *

End of Chapter 1:


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to the 2nd chapter: Below is a long List if you don't want to read it skip pass the Bold Text. But You Must Read ***

 **Character list:(mostly for me so I don't have to guess how to spell their names)**

 **Finland: Tino**

 **Sweden: Berwald**

 **Norway: Lukas**

 **Iceland: Emil**

 **Denmark: Mathias**

 **Austria: Roderich**

 **Germany: Ludwig**

 **Prussia: Gilbert**

Non Hetalia **characters:**

 **King:**

 **Queen:**

 **Mrs. Vainamoinen:**

 **Mr. Vainamoinen:**

 **Mr. Thorsen:**

 **His daughter Astrid:**

 **:**

 **The Duchess of Orkla:(Who was Betrothed to Berwald)( To put in simply the Duchess I talked about is the Oldest Daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Orkla, gonna be confusing since theirs 3 Duchess of Orkla don't know how that title works anyone mind explaining so I can do a better job next time?)(or not that ok I'm just going to for now to use their name and not their royal titles)**

 **Nora: Youngest Daughter of the Duke and Duchess:**

 **Leah: The Oldest Daughter of the Duke and Duchess**

 **Henrik the 2nd The Oldest Son of the Duke and Duchess (Named after his Great Grandpa Henrik the first)**

 **The Duke: Frederik**

 **The Dutchess: Elisabeth the 3rd (Named after her Grandmother's)**

 **Dutchess: (the girl who was engaged to Tino name is Dutchess. She legally had it change to it)**

 **Her Father:**

 **That's all of the names sorry for the big mess,**

 **to make up for making you read all of that, I'll go to 4,000 words.**

 **So... Enjoy! ***

* * *

(Emil POV)

I was awoken by my brother at 4:30, clean bathed and ready to go, he forced me to the bathroom where the bath water was already running. He started to take my shirt off, to hurry me along. I slapped his hands, then pushed him out the door before I locked it. I took my clothes off and jumped into the bath to clean up, I took my time as it clearly too early. I heard a loud knock on the door.

"5:00! EMIL! Hurry up!" he yelled. "Have to wake up Tino as well." I got out and drained the waters before I dried off, I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out of the bathroom to my and Lukas's bedroom and got dressed. I looked at myself and sigh, before I left the bedroom meeting Lukas in the living room, he got up and we headed out, he grabbed my hand and walked me to school, I protested and tried to get out of his grip, once I did we were already here, my classmates were already slowly walking in.

"Have a good day brother," he said before he pulled me in for a kiss. he kissed my cheeks and I heard some squealing from some girls as they watch and ahh's from some boys. He then left heading to Tino's place, with my face tinted in pink, I quickly rushed inside.

It was the 1st hour, and I was already Bored, I kept my eyes open as I tried to listen, then what caught my eyes was my brother, I looked out the window to see my brother running away from a man in underwear, I laugh, and I kept watching.

"Mr. Bondevik! What is so funny you had to interrupt my class!" my teacher yelled I Just smiled,

"Sorry, but I just witness my brother getting chased by a half-naked guy, there was no way I wasn't going to burst out," I said smirking. She didn't like my answer so I was sent to Mr. Menk, the principal, who found it very funny and sent me back to class.

Time passed and the school still was boring, the bell rang, and school was over, I exit the school building and waited for Lukas and Tino who was a bit late, but that was normal. I smirked and walked over to him.

"Enjoy the chase?" I said returning to this morning, I watch his reaction change from happy to see me to you saw! I smirked, he shakes it off before he grabbed me, guesses that weren't going to embarrass him to stop embarrassing me, he pulls me into a hug and we walked all the way to Tino place like this, I saw a car drove off into the distance, only the rich can afforded a car so they were so rare to see.

Lukas let go of me and we walked inside, we went into the living room, that's where I saw two new faces, 1 was the naked man, now dressed, He Gasped really loud when we enter, getting up he runs over to my brother and dragged him to where he was, while he pulled away he ends up sitting on the guy lap. He was tall by the looks of it, he had Blonde spiky hair, and blue eyes he also likes red.

The Other Guy wasn't annoying like the other one did, he just moved over so Tino could sit down, I watch him, as his eyes lit up a bit. I couldn't tell how tall he was, but his eyes were blue, but a second glance back I could tell it was a mix of blue and Green, I walked over to an empty seat before I sit down. I watch as my brother suffer.

Then Tino Chirped in.

"OH Emil, you have no clue who they are!" He asked I shooked my head, he points to the person next to him. "Prince Berwald." then he points to the man rubbing his head on my brothers back. "And the person hugging on your brother is Duke Mathias, long story short, they are here for the rest of the week until the crowd of women dies down," he said and I nodded.

I watch Mathias as he turns to look at me and smile before he said."I'm engaged to your brother" he said and Lukus quickly shot back "NOT OFFICIAL! I DIDN'T AGREE." my brother yelled struggling out of his grasp.

"We're going to be step brothers! I call top bunk!" He said, his grip on brother loosen and Lukas slipped out of his hands, He rushed over to me flopping down before he pulled me into an embrace, I couldn't see but I could tell he was stroking my hair, I looked at Mathias who frown at his loss.

"You're not going to be step brothers...you idiot, you'll be brothers in law...And this does not mean I accept your invitation." He said, he let go of me in this process, Only to be brought back into a hug.

Tino started to giggle before he got up and headed to the kitchen, I watch the Prince's eyes followed his move. "Oh Just let him enjoy his fantasy Lukus, only a few days before you know who comes back..." he said before shuttering. "I'm not engaged to her but she still gives me the creeps..." Tino said. Yeah, she does, I told my self. I was now back out of his arm and I got up, leaving the seat next to brother open, I walked to the kitchen.

"Oh this is not a fantasy Lille løve* This is real, Lukus will become my wife and we will have many babies!" He said holding on to Lukus.

"How do you know my name." Lukus said struggling out of his grip."And I won't become your wife, and we will not have babies!" He yelled

"YES WE WILL!" Mathias yelled, well whined, they make a cute couple, Tino went back to sit next to Prince Berwald with a cup of tea for the both of them. They also would make a cute couple, I grabbed my glass of tea and sit in the chair watching the two fight until Mathias tired himself out and passed out on top on Lukus lap.

"UG! It's on me!" Lukus said disgustedly before he pushed him off before he wiped his paths of the germs, we all laugh at this, Lukus looked at me. "Didn't ask a little brother, But how was your day?" he asked, everyone, looked at me

"eh, boring." I said, "Got sent to the office-" I started

"Why?" Tino but in? "You didn't get into a fight did you," he said every one inch closer to listen

"No, it was Mrs. Kinder she-" I started but the now awake Mathias butted in

"Sounds like a bitch," Mathias said laying on the floor.

"She is, she sent Tino to the office one-time cues he sneezes," Lukus said, he took his legs and put them on Mathias Back when he tried to get up.

"what? is that allowed?" Berwald said in shocked, he looked like he was about to march to the school.

"No, our Principal told Tino just to go back in class," Lukus said. " with a note to her from the principal, don't ask what was on it, have no clue." Lukus said, now massaging Mathias back with his foot, he just let out a low moan. "soo good." he said, Lukus did give the best massage.

"Don't forget about you Lukus, she sent you to the office because you yelled at Astrid," Tino said before shuddering. He stops his motion causing Mathis to whine. "she deserved it." he mumbled, and went back to rubbing his foot on Mathias.

"Who's Astrid?" Berwald asked looking at Tino, he turns to look at Berwald, I looked at him before I looked at Lukus.

"She's Lukus... fiancee," Tino said quickly, Lukus wrapped his hands around his chest and looked down, Once the word is rendered by the duke, he started to yell.

"I am Lukus fiance!, there is no one else, There will be! no one else!." he yelled Lukus quickly shut him up, slamming his face into the floor, before he yelled

"For the last time, we are not engaged!Stop living in your fantasy land, Mathias! I'm engaged to a monsters daughter!" He yelled. "I can't break that contact he made me sigh! or everyone I love will get hurt!"

"Not unless the contact has a loophole." Berwald said quickly, we all looked at him, "Like I found a loophole in finding my bride." he added.

"Oh, a loophole!" Tino said cheerful, I saw a little bit of tint pink on the prince's face, I think I had enough to see whats going on here I just smiled. "What kind of loophole did you find, Berwald?"

"Um...They can be male, as long as they look feminine, enough," he said now madly blushing now, Tino doesn't know how close he is.

"Oh?" Tino said before he started to think. "a male queen?" don't know what he was thinking but he started to laugh. "Like a drag queen?!" he said I started to imagine a buff dude in a fake wig, in a dress and wearing a crown I laughed.

"No. They don't have to dress like a women, just...cute, and pretty..." Berwald said while he moved a piece of hair from Tino's face, I notice tino face now turning red.

"JUST TELL HIM ALREADY!" I heard Mathias said voice muffled out a bit, Berwald frown for a second, before he took Tino's hand, moving off the couch to the floor, he is now down on his knee I gasped and lean in...Tino you better fucken say yes...

"Tino...will you marry me?." Berwald asked. Tino started to blush like crazy and nodded his head. I saw Berwald smile before he kissed Tino's hand.

"What no ring?" Lukus asked we all looked at him who was smirking. "Congratulation Tino. I'm still going to be your best man right?"

"You mean Maid of Honer, cause I'm gonna be the best man," Mathias said before he was pushed back into the ground. I looked at Tino who nodded. Berwald moved back on the couch and pulled Tino closer to cuddle.

"I left the ring at the Castel..so no ring today..." Berwald said " tomorrow w-" he started but was interrupted by Mathias

"We're gonna sneak you 2 in the Castel with us Tomorrow." Mathias added, "3 if you want to come to emil." he said talking to me

"Can't school." I said. "but I'd love to-" I started but was interrupted

"Say no more brother, the Duke of Wigmore will write you an absent note," he said then with a wink he added. "Once you two move in with me you'll be a tutor by an amazing teacher."

"No one is moving in with you and stop interrupting everyone," Lukus said, Mathias chuckled. "Of course your moving in with me, after we get married your brother and folks can move to my country, they will be treated like royalty with their personal mansion, pool, cars, and title of Duke and Dutchess."

"Dutchess, oh shit!" Tino yelled. "I forgot about Dutchess I can't marry..." Tino was interrupted by Berwald.

"Hey, shhh your father is taking care of that like my father is taking care of the person I was supposed to mary," he said before he shuttered. Tino giggled and laid his head on Berwald's shoulders.

"Uncle is also working on getting that contact broken for you my foxy fox," Mathias added causing Brother to Blush and hit Mathias.

* * *

(Tino)

I snuggled up to Berwald breathing in his natural scent of pine and wood shavings, we stayed like this for hours. watching Mathias and Lukus go at each other. Mathias was still pinned to the ground and Lukus was blushing like crazy at every word that spilled out of his mouth, just then the front door open and my parents walked in. They both step inside the living room before they walked to the kitchen. I wonder where they went. I watched them for a moment before I was called over to them.

"Yeah?" I asked Mom smiled at me.

"Since you two where snuggling he must have asked you and you accepted." Mother started I smiled. "Just cause he's your fiance now you two are still in my house." Father butted in "So not funny business tonight." he said with a wink I felt my cheeks flushing with heat.

"Is...that all you wanted me for?" I asked trying to calm my flushing cheeks.

"No... actually...yeah for now." mom said I was confused but I just shooked it off and went back to cuddling with Berwald.

"It's getting late you 3 should head out now." Mom said. Lukus looked at her with a what? face

"The King wants you two to be protected after we told them about who you work for, and who you are engaged to so-" Father started

"with your Parents permission, Mathias is staying with you." mom finished. Lukus was pale, Emil was chuckling. I smiled.

"Isn't it awesome LoveBug, we get to cuddle all night," Mathias said getting up from the ground, then he picked Lukus us who started to kick and rant.

"See ya," Mathias said and the 3 left the house, I smiled and cuddled closer to his chest we spent the next hour talking about the wedding which Berwald told them His family will pay for everything, but mom told him it was the parents of the bride that should pay for everything, then she started talking about dresses and soon it was getting late. I got up and led Berwald upstairs where we got ready to sleep. Once we were in our room we got under the covers. I moved in closer to cuddled against his chest, my hands moved to map his chest. when the thoughts I been hiding all day came back so I had to ask.

"You could have anyone...and you chose me...why?" I asked I felt his lips on my forehead and his arms wrap around me."Cause you're the most beautiful creature I have ever met," he said making my cheeks burn once more.

"You're too much..." I said. I heard him chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"Good night Tino, my love, and future Queen," he whispered. I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Night...Berwald, My future King, and Husband to be." I added before I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

(Lukus)

I sign, his grip finally loosened after a while, I carefully shifted to face him. His stupid smirk still glued to his face. "I hate you." I mumbled...but this weird feeling I have. "but I must love you if my heart hurts this bad." I whispered, then I lean in his chest to listen to his heart go wild.

"I love you too Lukus." I heard him muttered. His grip tightens once agian. "I promise no one will hurt you or your family," he said I hid in his chest as I felt my eyes water.

"You don't know what you're dealing with... his men. They will kill anyone who gets in his way, Emil, my parents, Tino, his...and me. I don't want to bring anyone else into this problem."I said

I heard him chuckled "ever heard the phrase I'd die for you?" he asked "I'd rather fight and die for you, then sit on the side and watch you be unhappy." he said I punched his chest.

"Fine...but promise...you don't die," I said close to release the waterworks he chucked once more before I felt his lips on my forehead.

"I promise," he said "good night, my foxy mama." He said cuddling closer to me.

"Yeah, night...and stop with the fox puns," I mumbled and closed my eyes.

"ok reynard..." he said. I groaned and hit him.

* * *

(Berwald)

It was early when I was wakened up. I was laying with Tino was curled in in a fetal position I smiled before a turn to cuddle with him, I was about to close my eyes when I remember why we're up so early. I yawn and start to rub his cheeks and whispered his name. His eyes flutter open before he closed them, he cuddled closer to me.

"Tino. We have to go now. There won't be such a mob when we get there." I said he hummed before he opens his eyes and stared at me. He flashes me a small smile before he leans up. I join him removing the covers off the both of us, then I got up and headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready. When I return He was passed out once agian. I try to hold back a chuckle, he was so cute, sprawled out on the bed, with the covers covering his foot. I shooked my head and walked to him.

Tino." I whispered, gently shaking him. He groaned and turned away, back in fetal position, his butt sticks out a little bit... "Time to get ready," I said trying fight the urge to pinch it...

"mmm no~ it's too early.." he whined and moan out. I smirked I place my hands on his waist and started to rub up and down.

"I know," I whined getting his attention. "But, once you get ready...you can sleep in the car on my lap," I said he nodded and got up.

"ok," he mumbles before he scooted off the bed, he gathers his clothes and walked into the bathroom. I followed him in, helping him a bit. "Once you're done...m' be downstairs..." I said he mumbles an ok and started taking his shirt off. I smiled and walked out and head downstairs. where My parents and his waited. I sit down on one of the chairs waiting. My father was explaining everything to Tino's parents about what might happen I only listen to the last part

"When Berwald will Publicly announce his engagement to Tino. hopefully, the girls will leave."

"Hopefully?" I heard Tino yawn, his hair was wet and his clean clothes on. he walked over to me and sit on my lap to cuddle close. I wrap my arm around his waist and pulled him closer, Ignoring his wet hair.

" have no clue how the girls will react when they are not chosen, or worse a boy was chosen instead."

"That's why...we'll publicly announce our engagement our last day in the castle so we can leave just in case," I told him he nodded, the front door open and Mathias and Lukus walked in, bot tired

"Emil coming?" I asked

"Yeah, he's..." Mathias stopped and looked behind "was right behind us?" Lukus turn and looked at the door, just when Emil walked in. slumbering and whining, He sits on the stairs and waits.

"Ok everyone who's going ready?" My mom asked everyone nodded. She nodded and stood up. "Great, if you 3 will follow me, Tino, Lukus, and Emil we'll gather into the car to wait. I do believe the boys still need to talk for a bit." Mother said. I looked at Tino who half asleep, I kissed his forehead, he let a small giggled.

"Follow my mother and I'll be out their asap." I whispered to him, he nodded before he mumbled: "ok..." he said. I let go of him and waited for him to leave before we spoke.

"I fear, the loophole to Lukus engagement contract is not there..." My father said to Mathias. " Theodor Thorsen have made sure of it."

"There must be, every contract has a loophole. Challange, a children card game, on motorcycles... maybe a criminal background involving the family, How about!..." Mathias started to go off.

"Nephew...I will still work on it. Spend the next week as much as you can with him and his brother." Father said, Mathias sign. "Also...Your Parents will be down, they want to meet him."

"Yeah, Oh shit yeah! He gets to meet mom and dad." Mathias said before he rushed out the door. Dad signs and looked at Tino's Parents. "We'll take good care of them, the boys will make sure they are safe..." Dad said before we excuse our self with a slight nod and walked out the house to the car. For a second something caught my attention in the trees... I stared at it for a while before I was pulled in by Tino. who wanted to cuddle. I can't reject my Queen now.

* * *

(No one POV)

A man dressed as the night sky watches the White limo of a car that was parked outside the Town council house, knowing he was too poor to even own a car, the man watches in the tree.

Stepping out from the house was none other than the Queen, followed not by the King. or the Prince, But the 3 boys that were on his watchlist.

Lukus, Emil, and Tino. The man only expects the 3 to bow to the queen while she gets into the car, But what happen shocked him. She opens the car door and let the 3 in, bowing a little before she joins them inside. He was about to take off to inform his boss when another royal rushed out.

"Lukus~! My Foxy Venix you can use my body as a pillow and bed!" the Duke said before he climbed inside. Lukus, the Bosses daughter Fiance? The boss man must hear this. The man stands up just when the king and Berwald walked out...He watched closes. His heat was beating like crazy. The Prince was staring right at him, he was about to bail and give away his place when he heard Tino squealing.

"Berwald~Come Cuddle with me, I'm so cold." The man watches as the Prince was pulled into the Limo. The door closed and the car pulled out of town.

"Boss Really needs to know this." The man said before he jumps out the tree and rushes out through the town to warn the boss.

* * *

Hey guys thanks for sticking with the story. if anyone spots another anime reference and comments what it is I'll give you a Shoutout next chapter and you get to pick a small ship that will be in next chapter and future to come. (please no UsUk I have already decided on UsCan and FrUk.) You have no clue how much I wanted to give up, the reason why it took me so long to update is that of this, Next Chapter I won't have the long character list Info thingy...Unless New Characters are appearing: which there will be. Expect the next chapters to have 2000-3000 words and that will be my Limit from now on.

How will the contract be broken? Anyone have an Ideal? What characters do you want to see Next?


	3. Chapter 3

**Character List:**

 **The King:**

 **Norbert the Brave**

 **The Queen:**

 **Ingrid**

 **Dutchess of Wigmore :**

 **Kathryn, Sister to the King**

 **Duke of Wigmore**

 **Phineas:**

 **-Hetalia Characters-**

 **Arther: Court Wizard"**

 **Alfred: groundskeeper**

 **This is Now** MagicAU **:**

 **Only a selected group has magic, expect updates in past works to help coexist with the new storyline:**

* * *

 _chapter 3:_

 _The great City Mulvrik:_

 _This is where the great capital of Espa is, It has the population of 10000 people living its area, this is where the Kingdom most attention lay on, No one cares what happen in the smaller part s of the Kingdom, that is to say, most people don't care what is happening. The Rulers them self-care, and try their best to work the problems in the 16 big named towns or the 30 nameless villages scattered around the land. But you are not here reading this story right now to listen to me go on and on about the many cities, that is for another story filler episode, and yes I am Breaking this 4th wall, to bring you a different tale._

 _Once their live a Princess, who fell in love with a duke, She was but betrothed to a Lord who was supposedly the last of his kind, 1 with magical essence, the King agreed to the Lords wishes to have him marry his Daughter, But since her heat belong to someone else she refused any agreement with him, This anger the Lord, forgetting to calm down he yelled out. If I can't marry the Princess, then she shall be cursed to never be with child. The Lord then left the castle_ _and the Kingdom._

 _When the Marriage of the Princess and the Duke, He returns only to cast his spell, while doing this, he was captured and culled. Thinking the world lost its only magical duller the Duke never thought he would have a child until he came upon a boy, His name was Arther, not King Arther Arther Kirkland from Hetalia...Anyway. The Duke saw the magic the boy could do, and insist on bring him back to the king._

 _When the King saw this he asked the boy "What is your name, where do you come from, and how do you possess magical esses if the last known man died years ago?"_

 _Arther looked at the king and said. "Your majesty, I am Arther Kirkland, Born in Runvick, moved to the of Arkvans, and I have no clue how I possess these magical powers. I knew my Mother had magic." He said_

 _The King was puzzled "Had Arther?" he asked waiting for the boy to speak._

 _"They were killed, by a madman you captured and killed..." Arther said, everyone in the room was in shocked, even the Dutchess, who was to marry him, knew she escaped the worst faith if she'd kept quiet._

 _"I...study old magic books, one lost long ago after the art was gone. I heard about the curse he put on the Dutchess...I know what it took to cast it. 20 souls of pure magic, the Lord you had killed was a dark mage. I...cannot undo what he has done, only the wife of your son can do that, as the visions told me."_

 _"Visions?" The Duchess asked. "How am I to have a...daughter-in-law when I cannot even have a child?" he yelled. Arther nodded and held out a rough book, with pages jolting out from different sides, and bookmarks marking certain areas._

 _"I dream about visions of the future, only what they want me to see... and I been reading, about a way to create life with magic. I would like to try." Arther said._

 _The King stroked his beard before he looked at his two kids. The Dutchess, and the Prince who will be King one day. "I give you permission, but before I let you experiment with my daughter, you are welcome to any of the maids and servants."_

 _"Thank you, sir, since the curse is on your daughter, the bearer of the child would be none other than..."_

* * *

(Mathias)

My eyes open when we reached the hour-long drive to the palace, the streets were somewhat filled by the way it looks, our driver slowly pulled to the gates I knew Aunt and Uncle just recently fixed with two new Bodyguards, by the way, it looks, buff and looks too serious. When we got to the front. the Car's door was open, a line of servants waited to greet the new future Queen.

"Ok, the gates are closed." The King said, "the Women on that side and we are safe on this side." he added with a chuckle, I wonder how he is the father on him. I looked to Prince Berwald who looked quite bored, maybe just waiting to be alone with his 'wife' as he called him not only hours ago when we spoke.

"Be respectful Norbert, they might not be your daughter in law, but they are still your people." Aunt Ingrid spoke. Uncle Norbert nodded before he moved to the exit not before he whispered

"I fear for the future," he said, Aunt Ingrid followed shortly.

"Tino and I will exit last, who knows what the future will do when they see him," Berwald said I nodded and chuckled. "Yeah, or they just don't realize who they are seeing yet." I added with a wink, I sit up and moved out the Limo and waited for my love and his brother to exit, the two are wearing sunglasses and a hat to hide in case this 'Astrid' girl sees them.

"You look beautiful my Vixen." I laughed I could tell he was rolling his eyes.

"And we already discussed this, stop it with the puns," he spoke as we walk hand in hand to the door. "I know, but what the Fox? You're too cute." I laughed.

I heard him sigh, Emil was already at the door, while the two of us was barely there. "Can we discuss this inside, I do not want to be out here when Tino walks out the limo," he spoke. I nodded, not wanting no harm to my love. I stop before I turn to him, he looked at me confused as I bend down to scooped him up bridal style carrying him faster to the door. I thought I could hear some cried of sadness but they didn't really matter, I sit him by the door and let him walk in, when Berwald exit the Limo, all eyes were on him, like a dog whistle all the girls ran to the fence and started to cry his name. He turned back around and hold a hand out, I smirked when I saw how quite it went when Tino emerged from the Limo he didn't have on a hat and sunglasses as Lukus and Emil did because he didn't need to hide. Berwald never took his eyes off Tino and Tino never took his off him. I was about to walk inside when hell broke loose once more. I saw the girls yelling and cussing before they started to climb the gate. Berwald Notice this and picked Tino up an rushed him in, I hold the door open for them. I saw the palace guards rushing to stop the invaders just as I closed the door.

"Well that was, as planned." the King spoke, "Ok Tino. Welcome to the Palace, you're allowed to go anywhere Berwald takes you, Emil and Lukus that goes the same. The palace is filled of...weirdos's and you 3 could get lost, or hurt." He added, he looked at me real quick before he added: "The Duke and Dutchess of Wigmore will be here tomorrow, to meet the Future Queen and their son-in-law, Emil, we have a room for you all ready to sleep in, while you are here you will be put thru our 4 hour study program with Yao Wang. The two of you know your boys will want to sleep with you, which we are ok with, under 1 condition."

"Sex after rings." the Queen spoke... before she changed her words. "I mean wedding rings, not engagement ones, which speaking of Engagement rings, I will be right back." she squealed and rushed down the hall where I knew the ring was. I turn back to look at Berwald who was holding onto Tino waist as they swing side to side, they are such a cute couple. I turn to look at Lukus when the Queen screamed we all looked towards her ready to run when she rushed back holding a box

"It's GONE!" she yelled opening the box showing that indeed the engagement ring was stolen. " Its nowhere to be found!" her eyes were filled with sorrow.

"They must have taken it, ...I'll have my men look thru the castle, and check the women's belongings, we'll find the ring," Uncle spoke, hugging her from behind. "You all best to retire from our long trip, later you can look around," he added before he gestured his wife to walk with him.

"That...is so sad, who would steal an r-..never mind anyone would," Tino spoke before he hid his face in Berwald's chest. "Does that mean... our engagement is..."

"No...you still said yes, we are engaged...we just can't announce it or start planning the wedding," Berwald said trying to calm him down.

"Well we might as well head to our rooms, the only thing that is protecting us from those girls are 40 guards and a wooden door, so let's do what we are told and retire for a nap," I said with a yawn.

"Yeah, I'm tired, and If I have to learn I'd like a few hours of sleep," Emil said, I wrap my arms around the two and lead them to my home from home, I mean my room away from home...I like the first one this is my home, I was born here, thanks to Arther...Speaking of Arther. I caught a glance of him outside on the 2nd story window, He was with Alfred our groundskeeper. I wonder what they are talking about? when we made it to our floor, the 3rd floor we all walked down the hallway, a few maids were waiting.

"This is your room, Emil," I said opening the door for him. I watch his expression changed from Meh to WTF.I chuckled his room was an average size room for the whole castle, but since I seen what his old room looked like I would act like this as well. "Our room is just a few doors down if you need us you know where we are. Your Tutor will be here in an hour...and...yeah." I said I closed his door before I smiled at Lukus.

"So...my little Vixen, let's go to our room and goof around a bit," I said smirking. I heard him chuckled before he removed my arm from his waist. "Let's not forget your Uncle and Aunt rules," he said walking away.

"Hey, what're a few rules to break?" I asked before I chased after him down the hall.

* * *

(Berwald) 4th floor.

When we all made it to the 3rd floor I gestured Tino up one more flight to my lookout where it all started.

"Oh wow," he whispered he walked over to the window to look out, I notice I have left a clipboard on the window, so I walked over to pick it up. it was filled with the names of all the women I met so far that day, it was too crazy, everyone was pushing and shoving that I had to take a break, I rushed up here for a fresh breath of air when they got restless and invaded the castle, Now one of those...golddiggers have my ring, Tino's ring.

"Are you ok?" I heard someone ask I looked up to see Tino. I smiled.

"Yes,... was thinking." I said he walked over to look at the clipboard his head slant a bit as he read..."About what happens..and..." I sign and sit down on the window seal..." how someone...stole the ring." I mumbled I looked down at the floor.

"You'll find it. I know you will," he said wrapping his arms around my shoulder as he pulls me into a hug. I laid my head on his chest, listening to his calm heat beat sooth me into a false sense of security, this only lasted for a moment as his heart started to pick up, showing signs of panic, I looked up at his face, he was starring outside, I moved around to look where he's looking at, I couldn't see anyone, who I should be worried about.

"Tino? Who are you looking at?" I asked, I turn to look at him, he was still staring, I wrap my arms around his waist trying to get his attention. "Tino?" I whispered and gently shooked him. He blinked once and looked at me. "I...just tired my love..." He whispered I looked back out the window before I nodded.

"Ok, let's go to our room," I said

* * *

Plot Twist and a cliffhanger in both stories "Who gave Birth to Mathias? if his Mother cannot?" find out in the Next Chapter. Please tell me if you like this ideal with magic.


End file.
